


last for a lifetime

by twilightscribe



Category: Incredible Hulk (2008), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Complete, Courtship, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is quite sure that he's dreaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	last for a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> **Words:** 370 words  
>  **Prompt:** Leave a “ **Enamor Me** ” in my ask, and I will write a fluffy drabble characters trying to woo one another [ _be it out of the blue/Valentines Day, feel free to specify_ ].
> 
> For AssistedRealityInterface and an [ask box meme on tumblr](http://zephyr-writes.tumblr.com/post/39012710903/drabbles-send-me-characters-and-a-prompt). You can submit them anonymously if you're interested.

Bruce just stared at the large bouquet of deep red roses that Thor was holding up for him. They looked absolutely beautiful and if he actually thought that they were for him, Bruce would have been flattered.

“They’re really nice, Thor,” Bruce said, unsure of what Thor wanted him to say. “Are they for Doctor Foster?”

He knew about the pretty doctor who Thor had first met when he’d come to Earth and maybe there was a twinge of jealousy there because Bruce was nursing the most ridiculous crush on Thor. There was also the small fact that even the Hulk seemed to approve of Thor, but Bruce liked to ignore that.

Thor frowned, “Doctor Foster and I are merely friends.”

He held out the roses to Bruce insistently, just the slightest bit of that warm smile on his face, “These are for you. As I understand, they are a part of Midgardian courting customs.”

Bruce’s brain skittered and crashed to a halt. Courting custom. _Courting_. Thor wanted to court him. He was stuck on that because it was just… it was impossible. He had to be dreaming.

Almost in a daze, Bruce accepted the flowers, feeling a flush in his cheeks as he did so. This was just… he couldn’t believe that it was happening.

“Why…?” It was the only word he could get out, his voice seemed to have decided to take a vacation.

There was that beautiful smile, the infectious one that made Bruce’s heart flutter in his chest as it jumped up into his throat. He felt too warm and giddy all at once; it was like he was a teenager all over again. That was how Thor made him feel. There were other feelings too – like a burning attraction and the way that any contact with Thor made his skin tingle for hours afterward.

“There are many reasons,” Thor said. “I fear that if I attempted to speak of all of them, we would be here for many a year. For now, though, you only need know that I find you attractive – both in looks and in mind.”

Oh. Well, that was…

Bruce knew his cheeks were bright red and he couldn’t help the stupid smile on his face as he said, “Thank you."

**FIN.**


End file.
